


5 Küsse zwischen Zach und Chris ohne Bedeutung....

by xxx_wow_xxx



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_wow_xxx/pseuds/xxx_wow_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... und 1 Kuss, der alles bedeutet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Statement

Mit untergeschlagenen Beinen saß er in Chris' Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, ein Bier in den Händen drehend und spielte in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken mit dem Etikett der Flasche, fuhr mit dem Fingernagel darunter, bis es ein Stück vom Glas der Flasche weg hing, strich es wieder glatt, wiederholte den Vorgang noch einige Mal, bis er neben sich ein tiefes Seufzen hörte, das ihn zurück holte in die Gegenwart und ihn aufblicken ließ.

********

Chris saß dicht neben ihm, ihm zugewandt, die Beine ebenfalls auf der Couch, den linken Arm mit dem Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne gestützt, Kopf in der linken Hand und sah ihn teils besorgt, teils kopfschüttelnd an. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er wusste selbst, dass er schon den ganzen Abend über in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich war, ganz anders als sonst. Normalerweise redeten Chris und er beinahe ununterbrochen, lachten, scherzten, stritten sich über die englische Sprache und hatten einfach nur jede Menge Spaß. An diesem Abend allerdings war von dieser Leichtigkeit, die sie normalerweise miteinander teilten, nichts zu spüren. Und es war seine Schuld, das wusste er. Er war ein guter Schauspieler, aber bei Chris hatte er es bisher noch nie nötig gefunden, dieses Talent auszuspielen. Und er glaubte auch, dass er Chris gar nicht täuschen könnte, selbst, wenn er es wollen würde. Dafür kannte Chris ihn inzwischen einfach zu gut.

********

Aber auch gerade da lag das Problem. Denn obwohl Chris und er sich nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile kannten, gab es eine Sache, die er Chris bisher immer verschwiegen hatte. Es war irgendwie am Anfang nicht wichtig gewesen, er hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, mit Chris, den er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur flüchtig gekannt hatte, über sein tiefstes und privatestes Geheimnis zu sprechen. Doch in den letzten Monaten, spätestens seit sie zusammen Star Trek gedreht hatten, hatte sich diese Freundschaft vertieft – beinahe wie von selbst und ohne, dass er es wirklich bemerkt hatte. Aber plötzlich war Chris ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden, vielleicht sogar sein bester Freund, jedenfalls aber aus seinem Leben nicht mehr weg zu denken. Er hatte nun schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht, dass es da nur folgerichtig wäre, Chris über sein Geheimnis aufzuklären und hatte schließlich beschlossen, an diesem Abend reinen Tisch zu machen.

********

Aber nun, da er jede Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch hatte, fehlte ihm ein wenig der Mut und das ärgerte ihn beinahe noch mehr, denn eigentlich war er kein Feigling. Er war eigentlich auch nie um Worte verlegen. Er sah sich gern als coolen Typen, den nichts so leicht aus der Bahn warf, der in sich ruhte und sich den Dingen mit Gelassenheit stellte. Offensichtlich hatte er damit ein etwas zu optimistisches Bild von sich selbst.

********

Es war nicht so, als hätte er mit seinem Geheimnis grundsätzlich ein Problem. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass es dieses Geheimnis gar nicht geben würde, wenn er nicht gerade den Beruf gewählt hätte, den er nun mal hatte, wenn er bei der Bank um die Ecke arbeiten oder Philosophie an der Universität lehren würde. Seine Familie jedenfalls wusste Bescheid, ebenso aus der Notwendigkeit heraus sein Management. Aber mit Rücksicht auf seine Karriere war er momentan schlicht nicht bereit, in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Und deshalb ging er auch sonst mit seinem Geheimnis nicht gerade hausieren.

********

Trotzdem hatte er in der Vergangenheit ein- oder zweimal den Sprung ins kalte Wasser gewagt und engen Freunden von seinem Geheimnis erzählt. Der Ausgang war jedesmal ernüchternd gewesen – auch ein Grund, warum er jetzt zögerte, sich Chris tatsächlich anzuvertrauen. Denn obwohl die damaligen sogenannten "Freunde" ihm versichert hatten, kein Problem mit seinem Geheimnis zu haben, hatte er doch zusehen können, wie sie den Kontakt weiter, immer weiter eingeschränkt hatten, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. War es da ein Wunder, dass er zumindest die Befürchtung hatte, dass Chris ähnlich reagieren würde?

********

„Nun sag endlich, was du auf dem Herzen hast, Zach. Egal was es ist – lass uns darüber reden und es abhaken. Und vielleicht können wir dann wieder zum entspannten Teil des Abends übergehen.“

********

Chris sah ihn aus ernsten, großen Augen an, die so blau waren, dass er es manchmal immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass Chris keine farbigen Kontaktlinsen trug. Und schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte er tatsächlich irgendeine Wahl. Wenn die Freundschaft zwischen Chris und ihm bestehen bleiben, möglicherweise – und so sah es aus – noch enger werden sollte, war es schlicht unmöglich, immer einen großen Bogen um dieses Geheimnis zu machen. Entweder kam Chris damit zurecht oder die Freundschaft endete wie diejenigen zuvor. Und dann war sie sowieso seine Zeit nicht wert gewesen.

********

„Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen will. Eigentlich schon seit einiger Zeit.“

********

„Dann schieß los.“

********

Er holte einmal tief Luft, und dann stürzte es fast aus ihm heraus.

********

„Ich bin schwul.“

********

Er sah Chris immer noch an, wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. Doch alles, was er bekam, war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, die Spock alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

********

„Das ist es, was du mir sagen wolltest?“

********

Er nickte, während seine Hände, was er jetzt erst bemerkte, unaufhörlich die Bierflasche um ihre eigene Achse drehte. Er zwang sich dazu, die Bierflasche abzustellen und die Hände ruhig in seinem Schoß zu falten.

********

„Das weiß ich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung.“

********

Und in diesem Moment war er froh, dass er die Bierflasche abgestellt hatte, denn sie wäre ihm bei Chris‘ Worten sicherlich vor Schreck hinunter gefallen. So blieb es dabei, dass er Chris anstarrte, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

********

„Wie … woher … WAS?”

********

Nicht nur seine Gelassenheit schien ihn an diesem Tag verlassen zu haben, sondern auch seine Eloquenz, die sich sonst nur höchst selten aus dem Staub machte. Chris dagegen lächelte ihn an – mit eben jener Coolness und Gelassenheit, die er doch sonst für sich gepachtet hatte.

********

„Es war einfach so ein Gefühl. Und die Tatsache, dass du um das Thema Frauen und Beziehungen immer einen großen Bogen gemacht, dich wenn, dann höchst neutral geäußert hast. Auch die Art und Weise, wie sensibel du immer auf das Thema Homosexualität reagiert hast, wann immer es aufkam, war ein Indiz. Und es gab noch mehr solcher Indizien, die meine Vermutung immer weiter bestätigt haben.“

********

Er starrte immer noch mit beinahe offenem Mund und zwang sich dazu, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

********

„Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?“

********

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern.

********

„Offensichtlich warst du noch nicht bereit, dieses Thema mit mir zu besprechen. Ich wollte dich das Tempo selbst bestimmen lassen und dachte, dass du es mir schon sagen würdest, wenn die Zeit für dich reif war.“

********

Wieder lächelte Chris.

********

„Und wie man sieht, hatte ich ja auch recht.“

********

„Und es macht dir nichts aus?“

********

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Chris‘ Gesicht und sein Blick wurde beinahe anklagend.

********

„Du hattest doch nicht wirklich die Befürchtung, dass mir das was ausmachen könnte?“

********

Ein wenig herausfordernd sah er Chris an,

********

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass mir das passiert.“

********

„Mit mir wird dir das sicher nicht passieren.“

********

„Auch das habe ich vorher schon gehört. Und dann wurden die Anrufe immer seltener und seltener, bis der Kontakt irgendwann ganz abbrach. Nicht zu vergessen der Klassiker – jede noch so harmlose, manchmal auch vollkommen unabsichtlichen Berührung wurde zum Problem, so dass ich irgendwann jedes meiner Worte und jede meiner Gesten hinterfragen musste. Sobald heterosexuelle Männer sich einem homosexuellen Mann gegenüber sehen, wissen sie nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Zumindest ist das meine Erfahrung.“

********

Er hatte sich ein wenig in Rage geredet und einmal mit diesem Thema begonnen, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu reden.

********

„Und dabei reden diese Typen immer von Toleranz. Aber weißt du was? Es ist vollkommen egal, für wie tolerant sie sich halten. Sie sind nämlich das genaue Gegenteil. Und diese Pseudo-Toleranz macht mich beinahe noch ärgerlicher als offene Anfeindungen. Diejenigen, die Homosexualität offen verteufeln, sind wenigstens ehrlich. Man weiß, woran man ist und wie man damit umgehen muss. Dieses pseudo-tolerante Verhalten dagegen … “

********

Doch Chris schien genug gehört zu haben, denn er bekam keine Möglichkeit mehr, seinen Satz zu beenden.

********

Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, fühlte er Chris‘ Hände links und rechts an seinem Gesicht und im nächsten Moment Chris‘ Lippen auf seinen.

********

Der Kuss, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, dauerte sicherlich nicht länger als eine Sekunde und bevor er richtig realisiert hatte, was da gerade mit ihm geschah, hatte Chris sich auch schon wieder gelöst, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und grinste ihn auf beinahe unverschämte Art und Weise an.

********

Er musste sich sehr anstrengen, um schließlich einen halbwegs vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen.

********

„Was war das?“

********

Chris grinste, falls das möglich war, nur noch breiter.

********

„Das, mein lieber Zach, war meine Art dir zu zeigen, dass ich sicherlich nicht zu der Sorte Mann gehöre, die du gerade eben beschrieben hast. Du bist schwul, keine große Sache. Berührungsängste gibt es bei mir nicht. Das war meine Art, es dir zu beweisen. Und jetzt würde ich gerne mit unserer Freundschaft und insbesondere mit diesem Abend weiter machen. Ich habe Hunger. Bestellen wir beim Thai? Und dann ist mir nach einem Action-Film.”

********

Er blinzelte ein- oder zweimal, doch Chris’ Grinsen blieb. Und plötzlich war es ganz leicht, wieder zur Tagesordnung über zu gehen.

********

„Thai klingt gut.“

********

„Okay.“

********

Und während er beobachtete, wie Chris aufsprang, den Flyer des Thai-Restaurants um die Ecke und sein Handy suchte, erlaubte er es sich ebenfalls wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Und der Hoffnung nachzuspüren, dass es diesmal wirklich anders sein und seine Freundschaft zu Chris tatsächlich überleben würde.

********


	2. Mistletoe

“The moon is right

The spirit's up

We're here tonight

And that's enough

 

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

 

The party's on

The feelin's here

That only comes

This time of year

 

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time”

 

Das Glas Punsch in seiner Hand enthielt mehr Alkohol, als man ihm auf den ersten Blick zutraute, aber es schmeckte gut, leicht nach Zimt und Preiselbeeren. Zoes Haus war weihnachtlich geschmückt, die Musik das reinste Cliché aber auch das gehörte irgendwie dazu. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich wohl fühlte.

Zoe hatte die gesamte Crew von Star Trek zu einer kleinen, privaten Weihnachtsfeier zu sich nach Hauser eingeladen. Fast alle waren gekommen und es war, als hätten sich ihre Wege nie getrennt, als wären die Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek nicht schon seit zwei Jahren abgeschlossen. Sie waren sofort wieder vertraut miteinander gewesen, hatten gelacht und gescherzt und in alten Erinnerungen geschwelgt und als J.J. beim Abendessen verkündet hatte, dass ein zweiter Film konkret in der Planung war, hatte es allgemeinen Jubel gegeben.

Danach war die Stimmung noch ausgelassener geworden.

Anton und John tanzten einen russischen Kasatschok zu Paul McCartney, Karl klatschte vollkommen außerhalb des Taktes und feuerte sie an, während Simon silbernes Konfetti über die beiden Tänzer regnen ließ. Das wiederum rief Zoe auf den Plan, die Simon dafür eine Kopfnuss verpasste und lachend drohte, ihm höchstpersönlich ihren Staubsauger in die Hand zu drücken, den es in ihrem Haus sicherlich irgendwo geben musste, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nur die Putzfrau wusste wo. Leonard saß bequem auf Zoes Couch und betrachtete das Treiben mit dem ihm eigenen amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. J.J. redete auf ihn ein – „Und du musst zugeben, Leonard, dass die Crew bei ‚Fringe‘ zwar toll war, aber dass diese Crew hier wirkliches etwas Besonderes ist“ – und Leonard nickte zustimmend.

Er selbst lehnte am Türrahmen zu Zoes Wohnzimmer, von wo er alles gut im Blick hatte.

„Es hat etwas von einem Familientreffen, findest du nicht?“

Chris hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

Er lächelte bei dieser Berührung still in sich hinein. 

Chris hatte Wort gehalten. Er hatte sich nach seinem Outing nicht von ihm zurück gezogen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte eher noch öfter den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht und ihn nicht anders behandelt als vor ihrem Gespräch. Er hatte ihn nach wie vor zu Begrüßungen und Abschieden umarmt, sich ständig in seinen persönlichen Bereich gelehnt, ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel gelegt, auf die Schulter geklopft und auch sonst jede gesellschaftlich anerkannte Regel über Intimbereiche missachtet und ihm so bald jede Unsicherheit genommen. Und er hätte es auch niemals anders haben wollen. Es zeigte ihm, dass es Chris ernst war mit ihrer Freundschaft, die seit seinem Outing nur noch enger geworden war. Und außerdem genoss er es – diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Mit Chris war es einfach. Es gab in dieser Freundschaft kein Falsch, kein Zuviel – auch nicht an Nähe. Sie funktionierten wie ein Uhrwerk und fühlten sich wohl miteinander. Er hatte etwas Vergleichbares noch nie erlebt und wollte nichts davon jemals wieder missen.

„Als hätten wir gestern noch zusammen gedreht.“

„Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es weiter geht.“

Er nickte.

„Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf.“

„Ich auch.“

Dann schwiegen sie und sahen dem noch immer bunten Treiben in Zoes Wohnzimmer zu. Chris hatte seine Hand nicht von seiner Schulter genommen. Sie lag dort warm und schwer und schürte das zufriedene Gefühl in seinem Inneren.

McCartney hatte zwischenzeitlich seine letzten Takte gedudelt und wurde vom nächsten Weihnachtsklassiker abgelöst.

 

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears,

I'll give it to someone special

 

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears,

I'll give it to someone special

 

Innerlich rollte er die Augen. Nicht nur, dass sich dieses Lied inzwischen selbst tot gespielt hatte – er hatte zu allem Überfluss nie verstanden, warum es eigentlich als Weihnachtslied gehandelt wurde, obwohl der Text, außer, dass das Wort ‚Christmas‘ darin vorkam, mit Weihnachten herzlich wenig zu tun hatte.

Er wollte sich gerade zu Chris umdrehen und seine Gedanken mit diesem teilen, als er plötzlich Anton aufgeregt auf und ab springen sah und so laut rufen hörte, dass er sogar George Michael übertönte:

„Zach und Chris stehen unter dem Mistelzweig!“

Augenblicklich sah er nach oben.

Und tatsächlich – über Chris und ihm baumelte ein kleiner, grüner Mistelzweig, der mit einem roten Band und einer Reißzwecke am Türrahmen direkt über ihren Köpfen befestigt worden war.

„Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!“

Hilfreich hatte Anton die Parole ausgegeben und beinahe augenblicklich fielen die anderen mit ein. Selbst J.J. und Leonard ließen es sich nicht nehmen, mit den anderen im Chor mit zu skandieren und Leonard hatte sogar noch ein verschmitztes Grinsen für ihn übrig.

„Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!“

Er spürte, wie die Hand auf seiner Schulter leicht zudrückte und sah zu Chris, der ihn angrinste.

„Tun wir ihnen den Gefallen.“

Er grinste zurück.

„Was bleibt uns auch übrig? Immerhin ist es Tradition.“

Chris nickte eifrig.

„Genau.“

Dann beugte Chris sich verschwörerisch zu ihm und flüsterte:

„Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wäre es unser erster Kuss.“

Er beugte sich Chris ebenfalls entgegen.

„Was aber niemand außer uns wissen muss.“

„Natürlich nicht.“

Und dann küsste Chris ihn zum zweiten Mal und dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet. Er spürte Chris‘ Atem auf seinem Gesicht, konnte Chris‘ Aftershave riechen und seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst. Der Kuss war sacht, beinahe scheu, nicht viel mehr als eine leichte Berührung. Chris‘ Lippen waren weich und angenehm und bewegten sich sanft gegen seine.

Und dann war es vorbei und blaue Augen strahlten ihn aus kürzester Entfernung an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Zach.“

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

Der Jubel und das Gelächter ihrer Freunde erinnerten ihn daran, dass Chris und er ein Publikum hatten. Gut gelaunt fielen Chris und er in das Gelächter ein. Dann legte er Chris den Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihren Freunden, gerade, als die ersten Takte von Driving home for Christmas ertönten.


	3. Star Trek

J.J. klatschte in die Hände und sofort war es ruhig am Set, das an diesem ersten Drehtag aus dem Greenscreen, auf das später per Computeranimation eine fremde Alien-Welt eingefügt werden würde, und aufwändig hergerichteten, weißgeschminkten Alien-Komparsen bestand.

„Die allererste Szene, die wir drehen werden, ist auch eine der ersten, die im Film zu sehen sein wird. Ihr habt das Drehbuch hoffentlich alle gelesen und wisst, worum es geht, lasst es mich aber trotzdem noch einmal kurz zusammen fassen, um uns in die richtige Stimmung zu bringen. Kirk und Spock haben den ersten Kontakt zu einer unterentwickelten, humanoiden Rasse hergestellt und nehmen an einem Ritual teil, das sie willkommen heißen und zu Freunden des nibiruanischen Volkes machen soll. Teil dieses Rituals wird es sein, dass Kirk und Spock sich küssen müssen. Nun werdet ihr euch vielleicht fragen, warum wir diese Szene in den neuen Film einbauen wollten. Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Es dürfte für euch alle nicht neu sein, dass da draußen unter den Star Trek Anhängern eine erstaunlich große Anzahl immer wieder versucht, in der Freundschaft zwischen Kirk und Spock mehr zu sehen, nämlich eine Liebesbeziehung. Indem wir diese Szene in den Film einbauen, werfen wir diesen Anhängern sozusagen ein Bonbon hin, aber auf eine Art und Weise, dass uns kein Trekkie, der eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Kirk und Spock ablehnt, einen Vorwurf machen kann. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe - beide Lager sind zufrieden gestellt. Die Idee kam mir nach eurer …“

An dieser Stelle zeigte J.J. mit dem Finger auf Chris und ihn, beide bereits in Uniform, fertig gerichtet und geschminkt, in seinem Fall mit künstlichen Ohren und frisch gewachsten und in Form gezupften Augenbrauen.

„… kleinen Zwischeneinlage an Zoes Weihnachtsfeier und ich bin da außerordentlich stolz darauf. Ich wünsche mir von euch beiden Professionalität. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Er nickte mit Chris unisono und betrat dann mit diesem zusammen das Set, während J.J. es verließ und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Chris und er stellten sich an ihre vorgegebenen Plätze, auf weitere Anweisungen wartend.

Natürlich hatte er das Drehbuch gelesen. Und natürlich war ihm die Kussszene zwischen Spock und Kirk ins Auge gesprungen. Chris und er hatten sogar darüber gescherzt, J.J. mit ihrem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig inspiriert zu haben und damit den Nagel offensichtlich auf den Kopf getroffen.

Aber ebenso natürlich hatte er in den letzten Wochen kaum über diesen Kuss nachgedacht.

Seit dem Kuss auf Zoes Weihnachtsfeier war inzwischen mehr als ein halbes Jahr vergangen und in diesem halben Jahr hatten Chris und er ihre Freundschaft weiter gepflegt. Ohne es wirklich zum Thema zu machen hatten sie im letzten halben Jahr, wann immer sie gemeinsam Zeit gefunden hatten, diese Zeit auch miteinander verbracht. Es war kein Tag vergangen, den sie nicht zumindest miteinander telefoniert hatten. Er hatte außerdem das Gefühl, sein I-Phone nur für Chris und dessen Textnachrichten mit sich herum zu tragen. Immer mal wieder hatte er sich gefragt, ob dieses Maß an Nähe denn normal oder überhaupt gesund war. Aber kaum hatte er Chris getroffen, mit diesem gesprochen oder eine Textnachricht von diesem erhalten, waren Gedanken dieser Art wie weggeblasen gewesen. Die Nachricht über den Drehbeginn hatte sie beide in helle Aufregung und Vorfreude versetzt. Natürlich hatte er sich auch auf das Wiedersehen mit Zoe, Karl, Simon, John und Anton und all den anderen gefreut. Natürlich war die Zusammenarbeit mit J.J. etwas ganz Besonderes. Aber am meisten freute er sich darauf, wieder mit Chris zusammen zu arbeiten und auf die Zeit, die sie hierbei miteinander verbringen würden.

Sie waren enge Freunde, beste Freunde, außerdem Profis und sie hatten sich bereits zweimal geküsst. Natürlich würden sie auch diesen Kuss spielend bewältigend. Und natürlich war er wegen des Kusses nicht aufgeregt.

Und wenn er über diesen Kuss vielleicht doch ein wenig nachgedacht hatte, diesem doch ein wenig entgegen fieberte, dann nur, weil er sich darüber freute, dass Kirk und Spock sich endlich küssten. Denn insgeheim hatte er schon immer gedacht, dass Kirk und Spock wie Topf und Deckel zusammen passten. Insgeheim hatte er sich immer gewünscht, dass die Macher von Star Trek ein wenig mehr Mut bewiesen und zweien ihrer Hauptfiguren eine homosexuelle Liebesgeschichte gegönnt hätten. Star Trek hatte gerade zu seiner Anfangszeit auf bahnbrechende Weise so viele Tabus gebrochen und für Toleranz und Offenheit geworben. Da wäre es doch logisch gewesen, auch Homosexualität zumindest zu thematisieren. Und auch, wenn diese erste geplante Szene nicht gerade revolutionär war, war sie doch vielleicht ein Anfang.

Das hatte er sich zurecht gezimmert, das klang gut, entsprach seinen inneren Überzeugungen und inzwischen war er schon selbst davon überzeugt, dass es auch stimmte und seine sowieso nicht vorhandene Aufregung ganz und gar nichts mit seinem besten, heterosexuellen Freund Chris zu tun hatte. 

Und als J.J. den Technikern und den Kameramännern das Startzeichen gab und gleich darauf das erste „Uuuuund – action“ der Dreharbeiten ertönte, war er Spock, kühl und gefasst, vulkanisch stoisch, mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, aufrechter Haltung und blankem Gesichtsausdruck. Er ignorierte das Jucken seiner angeklebten Ohren ebenso wie das leise, schmerzhafte Pochen an den Stellen, an denen seine sonst so dichten Augenbrauen mit Wachs entfernt worden waren. Und er ignorierte erst recht das sowieso nicht vorhandene leichte Flattern in seinem Inneren bei dem Gedanken an den Kuss, der auf ihn wartete.

„Nun, Spock, da wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als uns dem Wunsch unserer Gastgeber zu beugen.“

„In der Tat, Captain. Es wäre unlogisch, uns den Traditionen des nibiruanischen Volkes zu widersetzen. Das Sternenflottenhandbuch sieht für Fälle des Ersten Kontaktes ausdrücklich vor, jedwede Handlungen zu unterlassen, die Misstrauen hervorzurufen oder Verärgerung zu generieren imstande sind.“

„Spock – in wenigen Sekunden werden wir uns küssen. Hören Sie auf, mich ‚Captain‘ zu nennen.“

Er bemühte seine Augenbraue und sah Chris-Kirk seine blauen Augen rollen, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu trat.

„Kommen Sie – bringen wir es hinter uns.“

„Sehr wohl.“

Und plötzlich war der Moment da, über den er in den letzten Wochen fast gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Chris Lippen fühlten sich noch immer genauso an, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte – warm und weich. Und doch wieder vollkommen anders. Denn in diesem Moment waren sie auch fest, beinahe fordernd und ohne es sich wirklich bewusst zu machen küsste er Chris auf dieselbe Art zurück. Diesem Kuss fehlte die Harmlosigkeit, die Arglosigkeit ihrer ersten beiden Küsse. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich Wochen doch eigentlich gar nicht vorhandener Anspannung und Erwartung entladen, alles einfließen in diesen einen Kuss.

Und in diesem Moment war er nicht mehr Spock und Chris nicht mehr Kirk, sondern sie waren Zach und Chris. Er fühlte Chris‘ Hände an seinen Oberarmen, die ihn in Position hielten, fühlte, wie sich seine eigenen Hände, fast ohne sein Zutun, auf Chris‘ Hüfte schoben, diese umfassten, festhielten, als würden sie Chris niemals wieder los lassen wollen…

„Cut!“

J.J.‘s Stimme ließ Chris und ihn zusammen fahren und mit einem Satz sprangen sie auseinander. Verwundert und auch ein wenig verwirrt sah er zu J.J. und begegnete einer Mauer aus Schweigen und Staunen. Nicht nur J.J. sah aus, als sei er gerade vom Bus überfahren worden, auch die gesamte Crew starrte sie an, als seien seine Ohren echt und Chris ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Dann seufzte J.J. tief und vernehmlich, als laste das Elend der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern.

„Das geht so nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was sich seit Zoes Weihnachtsfeier verändert hat, aber es passt nicht mehr. Die Chemie, die ihr bei der Weihnachtsfeier gezeigt habt, hat sich verändert. Für das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, ist es zu viel. Und das Risiko, die alteingesessenen Trekkies zu vergraulen, ist mir zu groß. Es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das Drehbuch noch einmal umzuschreiben und eine bessere Balance zu finden.“

J.J. seufzte noch einmal, dann aber klatschte er in die Hände und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Für heute sind wir fertig. Ich muss mich mit den Schreibern noch einmal in die stille Kammer zurück ziehen. Ich rufe euch an, wenn wir mit dem neuen Drehbuch soweit sind, um weiter machen zu können.“

Und dann hatte er das Set auch schon verlassen, das Handy am Ohr, während sich die ganze Crew noch immer in ungläubiger Schockstarre befand, sich nicht vom Fleck rührte und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade eben passiert war.

Er selbst war nicht weniger irritiert aber natürlich besser darin, es sich nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Er hätte gelogen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass ihn die Reaktionen der Crew und J.J.s Worte kalt gelassen hätten. Beides kratzte an ihm, kratzte irgendetwas in ihm an. Er hätte sich gerne eingeredet, dass es ja nur logisch war, dass der Kuss eben anders gewesen war als der Kuss zwischen Chris und ihm unter dem Mistelzweig, weil sie eben Kirk und Spock verkörpert hatten, zwei von ihnen vollkommen unterschiedliche Charaktere, aber er wusste sehr genau, dass er im Moment des Kusses nicht Spock gewesen war. Und er hatte auch nicht Kirk geküsst. Er war sich selbst gegenüber aufrichtig genug, um das zugeben zu können. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen würde.

In diesem Moment kam wieder Leben in die erstarrte Crew. Um ihn herum begann es mal leise, mal lauter zu tuscheln und nach und nach machten sich alle allein oder in kleinen Gruppen davon.

Dafür trat Chris neben ihn.

„Das war seltsam.“

Und darin konnte er Chris aus vollem Herzen zustimmen.

„Ja, allerdings.“

Einen Moment länger betrachteten sie Seite an Seite, wie sich das Set leerte. Dann legte Chris ihm schließlich den Arm um die Schulter.

„Komm, lass dir deine Ohren abnehmen. Und dann gehen wir irgendwohin Mittag essen. Ich habe riesigen Hunger.“

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Fest entschlossen, dieses seltsame Intermezzo zu vergessen, folgte er Chris zurück in die Garderobe.


	4. Pretending

„Zach!“

Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem New Yorker Appartement, das er bewohnte, wenn er an der Ostküste zu tun hatte, entfernt, als er Chris’ Stimme hinter sich hörte und sich umdrehte.

Die Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek waren abgeschlossen, die Promo-Tour hatte noch nicht begonnen und er hatte in New York ein Zwischenengagement am Theater. Chris hatte die Trennung seinen eigenen, mit einem schiefen Grinsen vorgetragenen Angaben nach nicht mehr ausgehalten und war ein paar Tage aus L.A. zu Besuch gekommen und während er an diesem Tag ein kurzes Treffen mit seiner Agentin auf dem Terminplan hatte, hatte Chris beschlossen in einem Fitness-Studio in der Nähe sein tägliches Work-Out zu absolvieren. Sie hatten vereinbart, sich wieder in seiner Wohnung zu treffen und dann von dort aus den restlichen Tag zu planen.

Doch nun kamen sie zeitgleich an und er wollte gerade einen Spruch über siamesische Zwillinge reißen, doch der blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er die Szenerie begutachtete, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Chris rannte auf ihn zu, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Und diese Vermutung erwies sich als gar nicht mal so falsch, denn Chris dicht auf den Fersen war ein Mann in knallengen Lederhosen und Netzhemd über einem Bauch, dem man beim besten Willen keinen Waschbrett bescheinigen konnte. Im aschblonden Haar trug er zwei bunt blinkende Hörner. Eine Regenbogenfahne war kunstvoll um seine Schultern drapiert. Er lief wild mit den Händen in der Luft fuchtelnd hinter Chris her, wobei er immer wieder „Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk!“ schrie.

Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass ein paar homosexuelle Vereinigungen eine Demonstration für die Gleichbehandlung der Schwulen und Lesben für den heutigen Tag angekündigt hatten. Er selbst hatte schon gelegentlich an solchen Protesten teilgenommen, inzwischen aber davon Abstand genommen, weil Demonstrationen wie die vorliegende eher einer großen Verkleidungsparty als einer ernsthaften Demo glichen und sich seitdem lieber in seriösen Organisationen engagiert. Offenbar war Chris auf dem Weg vom Fitness-Studio zu seiner Wohnung in diese Veranstaltung, die sich zwischen Demo und Party nicht entscheiden konnte, geraten und hatte einen Fan aufgegabelt. Und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass Chris noch immer seine Sport-Shorts und ein ärmelloses T-Shirt trug und dieses Outfit wenig der Fantasie überließ…

Er riss sich zusammen und rief sich zur Ordnung, selbst ein wenig entnervt von sich selbst und seinen Gedanken, die wieder einmal in eine Richtung abgedriftet waren, in der sie nichts zu suchen hatten. Leider passierte dies in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Er würde bei seiner nächsten Yoga-Session noch einmal tief in sich gehen müssen…

„Zach!“

Jedenfalls hätte er rein objektiv betrachtet die letzten Jahre schon sehr blind sein müssen um nicht zu erkennen, wie attraktiv Chris war und so war es rein objektiv betrachtet auch kein Wunder, dass sich einer der Demonstranten-Schrägstrich-Partygänger an Chris‘ Verfolgung gemacht hatte. Und ihm kam nun offensichtlich die Aufgabe zu, Retter in der Not zu spielen. Und damit konnte er leben, denn immerhin er war Chris‘ bester Freund und beste Freunde halfen sich aus unangenehmen Situationen und so würde er sich heldenhaft vor Chris stellen und diesen wildgewordenen Teufel in seine Schranken weisen und Chris später damit aufziehen, dass er in „Princess Diaries 2“ wohl besser die Prinzessin gespielt hätte, da ihm die Rolle der „damsel in distress“ wie auf den Leib geschneidert sei. Chris würde vor Verlegenheit erst rot anlaufen, wie er es immer tat, wenn „Princess Diaries 2“ erwähnt wurde und dann nach einer möglichst bösartigen Erwiderung suchen und er würde vollkommen ignorieren, dass dieser Anblick wieder seltsame Dinge mit seinen inneren Organen und seinem Blutdruck anstellen würde.

Doch dann geschah alles ganz plötzlich und so vollkommen anders, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte, denn Chris warf sich ihm buchstäblich an den Hals. Seine Arme schlossen sich reflexartig um einen erhitzten und vor allem leicht bekleideten Chris. Chris‘ vom Laufen keuchender Atem traf sein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut arbeitete sich seinen ganzen Rücken hinunter.

„Spiel mit.“

Und bevor er noch hätte reagieren können, küsste Chris ihn bereits, hart und fordernd und bevor er noch ganz verstanden hatte, wie ihm geschah, drängelte sich schon Chris‘ Zungenspitze gegen seine Lippen.

In diesem Moment war er sich sicher, dass in jedem Menschen noch irgendwo ganz tief versteckt etwas Animalisches lauerte, denn die Kombination von erhitztem, halbnacktem Chris, der ihn auf diese Art und Weise küsste, ließ ihn alle guten Vorsätze, die er während seiner Yoga-Stunden gefasst hatte, alle Leugnungsstrategien und auch seine Vernunft und gesunden Menschenverstand vergessen.

Er küsste zurück, öffnete den Mund, begegnete Chris‘ drängelnder Zunge mit seiner eigenen.

Natürlich war ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass dieser Kuss nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Chris hatte es durch seine Worte ‚Spiel mit‘ deutlich gemacht. Es war ein Spiel, ein Schauspiel für Chris‘ Verfolger. Sie waren Schauspieler, sie konnten das, egal was J.J. sagte. Aber es war ja schließlich nicht verboten, Spaß an seinem Beruf zu haben.

Das kleine, fiese Gefühl, dass er sich hier selbst etwas vormachte, das sich bei diesen Gedanken in ihm breit zu machen versuchte, unterdrückte er sofort. Genauso verbot er sich jeden anderen Gedanken, jede körperliche Reaktion und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz nur auf das Gefühl - das Gefühl, Chris zu küssen, von Chris geküsst zu werden, konzentrierte sich auf seine Rolle als Retter in der Not, die er perfekt zu mimen beabsichtigte und sich an dieser Absicht festzuhalten, an ihr entlang zu hangeln und diese nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Es war schließlich Chris, der sich – für einen Moment glaubte er beinahe zögernd, verbannte aber auch diesen Gedanken sofort wieder als Hirngespinst – von ihm löste. Chris‘ Augen waren groß und so unglaublich blau, zum Ertrinken schön …

„Ich habe es immer gewusst. Kirk und Spock gehören einfach zusammen. Auch wenn es natürlich irgendwie schade für den Rest der Männerwelt ist, denn ihr beide seid echt heiß. Ich wünsche euch trotzdem alles Gute, Jungs.“

Die Worte des Teufelshörnchenträgers, den er beinahe wieder vergessen hatte, holten ihn recht unsanft zurück in die Realität. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, nicht undankbar darüber , bevor er noch etwas Dummes hätte tun oder sagen können, und sah sich nach Chris‘ Verfolger um. Dieser stand nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, streckte ihnen grinsend zwei hoch erhobene Daumen entgegen, drehte sich dann um und ging davon, sicherlich zurück zu seiner Demo-Schrägstrich-Party. Auch einige andere Passanten, die stehen geblieben waren, machten sich eilig aus dem Staub.

Inzwischen deutlich ernüchtert sah er Chris an.

„Unsere Manager werden uns vermutlich umbringen.“

Doch Chris zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Sie werden sich wieder beruhigen. Publicity ist und bleibt publicity. Und so habe ich jetzt wenigstens für jede Talkshow der nächsten zwei Jahre die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie du mich vor einem wild gewordenen Schwulen im Teufelskostüm gerettet hast.“

Er musste lachen und auch Chris grinste zurück. Dann stieß er Chris auffordernd in die Seite.

„Komm schon, lass uns nach oben gehen. Du solltest dir dringend etwas Anständiges anziehen.“

Chris ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und gemeinsam gingen sie am Pförtner vorbei ins Haus, der sich deutlich bemühte so zu tun, als habe er nichts gesehen und gehört.


	5. Good Night

Wie er es schaffte, mit dem riesigen Schlüssel in seiner Hand das winzige Schloss seiner Haustür zu treffen, würde wohl für immer das geheimste aller Geheimnisse des Universums bleiben.

Triumphierend stieß er die Haustüre auf und wandte sich zu Chris um, der hinter ihm stand und sich nun schwer am Türrahmen abstützte.

„Geschafft.“

Mit etwas mehr Wucht als nötig gewesen wäre, schlug Chris ihm grinsend auf den Rücken, wobei sie beide gefährlich ins Schwanken gerieten und sich aneinander abstützen mussten.

„Du bist mein Held.“

Irgendwie schafften sie es, die Haustür hinter sich zuzumachen und irgendwie schafften sie es auch bis ins Wohnzimmer, um dort nebeneinander auf die Couch zu fallen, die Füße auszustrecken und darauf zu warten, dass die Welt aufhörte sich in schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit zu drehen. Er sah zu Chris, der ebenfalls nicht still halten wollte, sondern mitsamt seinem Wohnzimmer hin und her schwankte und kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er tatsächlich immer und immer wieder der Held in Chris‘ Leben sein könnte…

Kurz blinzelte er bei diesem Gedanken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, was sich im Nachhinein als eher suboptimal herausstellte, da der Schwindel, der sich gerade wieder ein wenig gelegt hatte, nur stärker zurück kehrte. Schon im nächsten Moment waren aber sowieso alle Gedanken und auch der Schwindel vergessen, als Chris‘ Kopf auf seine Schulter fiel und er mit schlurfender Aussprache sagte:

„Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen, Zach? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch bis nach Hause schaffe.“

Er fand, dass Chris trotz Uni-Studiums und Masters manchmal wirklich dumme Fragen stellen konnte, im Moment war es ihm aber zu anstrengend, diese Erkenntnis mit Chris zu teilen und so antwortete er schlicht:

„Klar, kein Ding.“

Es gab schließlich Zeiten für Eloquenz und Zeiten für andere Dinge – Party mit dem besten Freund in einem der angesagtesten Clubs von L.A. zum Beispiel. Dass sie dabei möglicherweise ein wenig zu viel getrunken hatten – nun ja, man lebte schließlich nur einmal. Würde er morgen eine zusätzliche Stunde Yoga einplanen, um das wieder wett zu machen. Trotzdem würde es sicherlich auch nicht schaden, noch ein wenig Wasser zu trinken. Vielleicht würde sich der Kater, der morgen unweigerlich kommen würde, dann in erträglichen Grenzen halten.

Kurz haderte er mit sich, ob es die vage Hoffnung auf einen milderen Kater wert war, jetzt aufzustehen und in die Küche zu gehen, rang sich aber letztlich dazu durch. Entgegen Chris‘ Protesten erhob er sich, nutzte jeden Gegenstand auf dem Weg als Anker, schaffte es schließlich in die Küche, nahm zwei Gläser aus seinem Schrank, füllte sie unter dem Wasserhahn mit kaltem Wasser und schaffte es irgendwie trotz der zwei Gläser wieder zurück zur Couch, ohne dabei allzu viel zu verschütten.

Er bot Chris eines der Gläser an, der es trotz seiner vorhergehenden Proteste nun dankbar nahm und in einem Zug leerte und tat es Chris gleich. Das kalte Wasser war tatsächlich eine Wohltat und weckte neue Lebensgeister, die sich irgendwo versteckt haben mussten, so dass er sich schließlich in der Lage sah Chris am Arm in eine stehende Position zu ziehen.

„Komm schon. Ich bin müde.“

Chris nickte und gähnte wie zur Bestätigung.

Er hinterfragte nicht, dass Chris ihm wie selbstverständlich in sein Schlafzimmer folgte, als wäre es keine Frage, dass er nicht auf der Couch, sondern mit ihm in seinem Bett schlief, denn es war keine Frage. Chris hatte nur ein einziges Mal auf seiner Couch geschlafen und zwar, als er das allererste Mal bei hm übernachtet hatte. Nach der Hälfte der Nacht war er zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, hatte ihn unsanft zur Seite gestoßen, sich neben ihn gelegt und behauptet, dass er seine Karriere wegen eines Bandscheibenvorfalls an den Nagel hängen könne, wenn er nur noch eine Minute länger auf diesem Ding, das sich Couch schimpfe, verbringen müsse. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört und seitdem war es immer so gewesen.

Er hinterfragte auch nicht, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit, beinahe Routine sie Seite an Seite in sein Badezimmer, das direkt an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzte, gingen, um zumindest rudimentärste Dinge der Selbsthygiene vor dem Schlafengehen noch zu erledigen.

Er hinterfragte nicht, dass Chris‘ Zahnbürste, die er irgendwann einmal mitgebracht hatte, noch immer friedlich neben seiner eigenen in einem Becher auf der Ablage stand, als würde die dort einfach hingehören und als sollte sie jeden Tag von Chris benutzt werden.

Und er hinterfragte schon gar nicht das Gefühl der Vertrautheit und Zufriedenheit, als sie schließlich in sein Bett krochen, er links, Chris rechts, wie immer (und nein, er weigerte sich auch darüber nachzudenken, dass sie damit offensichtlich bereits feste Seiten in seinem Bett hatten).

All diesen Gedanken ging er im nüchternen Zustand aus dem Weg, so gut es ging. Sie im betrunkenen Zustand zuzulassen würde sicherlich in einer Katastrophe enden.

So löschte er das Licht, schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht an Chris zu denken, dessen warmen Körper er in der Dunkelheit neben sich spüren konnte. Sie waren Freunde, die sich ein Bett teilten. Darüber gab es ja schließlich auch nichts nachzudenken.

Möglicherweise hätte er es sogar geschafft, sich davon zu überzeugen, wenn Chris nicht ausgerechnet diesen Moment gewählt hätte, um näher an ihn heran zu rollen, ihm den Arm um den Bauch zu legen und sich durch die Worte „Wie ein altes Ehepaar“ zu nuscheln. Und auch, wenn dieser Vergleich wahrscheinlich nicht der allerschmeichelhafteste war, kam er doch viel zu nah an all die Gedanken heran, die er sich konsequent verbot, an all die Dinge, die er sich weigerte zu hinterfragen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte mit „Nicht ganz“ zu antworten, spürte aber, wie Chris sich neben ihm ein wenig aufrichtete, den Ellbogen auf die Matratze und den Kopf wohl auf die Hand aufstützte.

„Wie meinst du das?“

Die Stimme der Vernunft rief ihm verzweifelt zu, nichts mehr zu sagen, aber der Alkohol verhinderte, dass diese Stimme den Wettlauf mit seinem Mundwerk gewann, denn er sagte:

„Ehepaare küssen sich vor dem Einschlafen Gute Nacht.“

„Alte Ehepaare auch?“

Irgendwo tief in sich drin wusste er, dass er wirklich nichts mehr sagen sollte. Aber es hinderte ihn nicht zu antworten.

„Meine Großeltern waren bis zum Schluss sehr liebevoll im Umgang miteinander.“

„Das ist schön.“

Mehr sagte Chris nicht und mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Erleichterung dachte er schon, dass das Thema damit erledigt sei, doch dann spürte er plötzlich Chris‘ Atem auf seinem Gesicht – die Minze der Zahncreme vermischt mit einem noch immer wahrnehmbaren, leichten Alkoholgeruch – und im nächsten Moment senkten sich zwei Lippen auf seine und begannen, sich erst ein wenig zögerlich, dann doch mutiger gegen seine zu bewegen.

Küssen musste ein Urinnstinkt der Menschheit sein, denn noch bevor sein alkoholumnebeltes Gehirn ganz verstanden hatte, was da mit ihm geschah, küsste er schon zurück, ließ seine Lippen gegen die Chris‘ gleiten, bewunderte, wie sich ihre Lippen perfekt zu ergänzen schienen. Chris‘ Hand verirrte sich in sein Haar, seine eigene auf Chris‘ Rücken, zog ihn noch ein wenig näher.

Er spürte, wie Chris seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, wie sich die Lippen über ihm leicht öffneten, wie Chris‘ feuchte Zungenspitze leicht über seine Unterlippe strich. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen öffnete er seinen Mund, stupste Chris‘ Zunge mit seiner eigenen leicht an, vorsichtig, beinahe fragend und Chris küsste ihn auf dieselbe Weise zurück.

Es war anders als der Kuss von New York, bewusster und dadurch intimer, nicht aus der Situation heraus, sondern gewollt aber er verbot es sich, darüber nachzudenken, Mutmaßungen anzustellen oder sich in irgendwelche wirren Hoffnungen oder Schlussfolgerungen zu verstricken.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Chris löste sich von ihm, richtete sich wieder auf, während er ihn ganz leise flüstern hörte:

„Gute Nacht, Zach.“

Im nächsten Moment spürte er an der Bewegung der Matratze, dass Chris sich wieder neben ihn gelegt hatte und sich nicht mehr rührte und er hätte sich gefragt, ob er möglicherweise schon geträumt hatte, wenn er nicht noch immer ein Kribbeln auf den Lippen gespürt hätte, das ihm sagte, dass dieser Kuss tatsächlich passiert war.

Ein Kuss, der es ihm noch schwerer machen würde, seinen Gefühlen für Chris weiter aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er antwortete ebenso leise „Gute Nacht, Chris“ bevor er die Augen schloss und den Schlaf erwartete, von dem er hoffte, dass er nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde, um seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zumindest für den Moment noch einmal zu entkommen.


	6. Finally

Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte er sein Hybrid-Auto vor Chris‘ Haus zum Stehen. Keine Sekunde später war er abgeschnallt, hatte die Tür geöffnet, war aus dem Auto gestiegen und schon auf dem Weg zur Haustür.

Chris‘ Textnachricht hatte dringend geklungen, so als sei irgendetwas vorgefallen. Und auch, wenn das an diesem Tag nicht die Nachricht gewesen war, die er erwartet hatte, hatte er sich doch sofort auf den Weg gemacht.

Kaum hatte er die Haustür erreicht, läutete er Sturm und verbrachte einige angstvolle Zehntelsekunden mit Warten, bis er zu seiner Erleichterung Chris‘ Schritte hinter der Tür hörte. Nur einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür geöffnet und er sah sich Chris gegenüber.

„Da bist du ja.“

Chris umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und wenn er Chris einen Moment länger festhielt, als dies streng genommen notwendig gewesen wäre, dann war das eben so.

„Was ist los, Chris? Was ist passiert?“

„Am besten zeige ich es dir.“

Chris löste sich aus der Umarmung, fasste ihn um das Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich mit, hinein ins Haus in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die Wohnzimmertür war geschlossen und als Chris nach der Klinke griff, sie nach unten drückte und die Tür öffnete, konnte er sehen, dass es im Wohnzimmer stockfinster war. Die Rollläden mussten geschlossen, die Vorhänge zugezogen sein und mit einem Mal wurde er äußerst misstrauisch. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, diesem Gefühl nachzuhängen, denn Chris zog ihn, ihn noch immer ums Handgelenk haltend, in das Wohnzimmer hinein und schon im nächsten Moment ging das Licht an und ein vielstimmiger Chor rief:

„Happy Birthday!“

Er blinzelte, dann sah er sich um und glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Mindestens zwanzig Leute drängten sich in Chris‘ Wohnzimmer – Zoe, Karl, John, Simon, Anton, J.J., Leonard, Alice, Ben, dazu noch einige andere Leute vom Set sowie fast alle ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde in L.A. und alle stürmten in diesem Moment auf ihn zu, um ihn zu drücken und ihm zu gratulieren. Von irgendwoher kam Musik, das Wohnzimmer war mit Girlanden dekoriert und in einer Ecke des Zimmers konnte er einen großen Tisch mit Essen und Getränken ausmachen.

Chris war der letzte, der auf ihn zukam, ihn umarmte und ihm noch einmal persönlich „Happy Birthday“ ins Ohr flüsterte. Er hielt Chris fest.

„War das deine Idee?“

Chris nickte, Schläfe an Schläfe.

„Ich dachte, dein Geburtstag hat eine besondere Feier verdient.“

„Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum mich den ganzen Tag über nur meine Mutter und Joe angerufen hatten.“

Er spürte, wie Chris lächelte.

„Ich habe alle zur höchsten Geheimhaltung verpflichtet und drastische Strafen angedroht für den Fall, dass sie sich verplappern.“

Er lachte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass alle geschlottert haben vor Angst.“

„Davon kannst du ausgehen.“

Dann fügte Chris wieder ernst geworden hinzu:

„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, aber das möchte ich dir erst geben, wenn wir alleine sind. Du könntest nach der Party einfach hier bleiben? Über Nacht?“

Sein Herz zitterte bei Chris‘ Frage und auch, wenn er sich einzureden versuchte, dass Chris‘ Frage rein freundschaftlicher Natur war, brachte irgendetwas in Chris‘ Tonfall diesen Wall an Vernunft, den er versucht hatte wie eine Festung zwischen sich und seinen Gefühlen für Chris aufzubauen, ins Wanken. Ein Gefühl, das er inzwischen gut kannte, denn es schien als würde dieser anfangs recht stabile Wall in der letzten Zeit mit jeder Geste, jedem Wort, jedem Blick von Chris, die nur ihm allein galten, immer weiter abgetragen werden.

Doch obwohl es ihm vollkommen klar war, dass er Gefahr lief, sich immer weiter in diesem Gewirr aus Gefühlen, von denen er wusste, dass sie unerwidert bleiben würden, zu verlaufen, konnte er nichts anderes tun als zu nicken.

„Okay.“

Chris löste sich von ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Okay. Und jetzt – genieß deine Party.“

Und das tat er.

Er hatte den ganzen Abend über Spaß, ging von einem zum anderen, sprach und scherzte, aß und trank, wenn er auch darauf achtete nüchtern zu bleiben, tanzte und kam irgendwann zu dem Entschluss, dass dieser Geburtstag, auch wenn der Tag eher bescheiden angefangen hatte, sich doch zu einem der allerbesten entwickelt hatte.

Es war spät in der Nacht, als sich die letzten Gäste schließlich verabschiedet hatten und er mit Chris alleine zurück blieb. Er bestand darauf, noch das Nötigste zusammen zu räumen und zumindest noch Chris‘ Spülmaschine voll zu räumen und zum Laufen zu bringen, bevor er sich mit Chris und dem letzten Glas Wein des Abends auf die Couch sinken ließ.

„Danke. Das war der schönste 37. Geburtstag, den ich mir wünschen konnte.“

Chris lächelte und wieder sprengte dieses Lächeln ein Loch in seinen Wall. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis nichts mehr von diesem Wall übrig blieb. Die Konsequenzen wollte er sich noch gar nicht ausmalen.

„Das freut mich.“

Um sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken abzulenken, sagte er:

„Du wolltest mir noch mein Geschenk geben, wenn wir alleine sind. Jetzt sind wir allein. Und ich bin neugierig.“

Er erwartete, dass Chris aufspringen und in ein anderes Zimmer laufen würde, um ein in lächerliches Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Geschenk zu holen. Stattdessen blieb Chris sitzen, drehte sein Weinglas in den Händen, um es schließlich auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen, ihm sein eigenes Glas aus den Händen zu nehmen, es daneben zu stellen und sich ihm schließlich zuzuwenden.

Chris wirkte plötzlich nervös, knetete seine Finger, bevor es ihm auffiel und er sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln ablegte. Auch aus Chris‘ Augen sprach Nervosität, während er auf der Couch noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran rutschte, bis sich ihre Oberschenkel und ihre Schultern beinahe berührten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, konnte sich Chris‘ Verhalten nicht erklären, spürte aber, wie Chris‘ Nervosität langsam aber sicher auf ihn überging, als sei sie ansteckend.

Dann legte Chris ihm plötzlich seine Hände an beide Wangen, strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über seine Haut, seine Schläfen, seine Ohren, bevor er ihn näher an sich heran zog, bis sie beinahe Stirn an Stirn waren.

„Es ist ein eigensüchtiges Geschenk. Und ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob du es haben willst. Aber ich muss das Risiko eingehen, sonst werde ich noch verrückt.“

Und dann waren Chris‘ Lippen auf seinen und dieses Mal gab es keine Ausreden mehr – keine Statements, die abzugeben waren, keine Mistelzweig-Traditionen, kein Film, der zu drehen war, keine Verrückten, die Captain Kirk verfolgten und kein Alkohol, der ihre Vernunft vernebelt hätte. Dieser Kuss hatte keine Rechtfertigung, nach Chris‘ Worten nicht einmal mehr als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Und das machte diesen Kuss zu einem Kuss mit Bedeutung.

Er erinnerte ihn an ihren letzten Kuss, sanft und tastend, eine Frage, ein Ausloten von Grenzen und Möglichkeiten, aber er dachte gar nicht daran Chris zurück zu weisen. Der inzwischen sowieso arg löchrige Wall zerfiel endgültig zu Staub und alles, was er für Chris fühlte, was er schon eine ganze Weile gefühlt hatte, bahnte sich seinen Weg in jede Ritze seines Körpers. Er hatte sich eine ganze Weile etwas vorgemacht, eine ganze Weile versucht, das, was er fühlte, mit vernünftigen Argumenten zu vertreiben und er hatte im Grunde die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, wenn er es auch nie hatte zugeben wollen.

Er ließ alles, was er fühlte, in diesen Kuss hinein fließen, ließ eine Hand in Chris Haare gleiten, genoss das weiche Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Die andere Hand ruhte auf Chris Hüfte, zog ihn noch näher, atmete den Geruch, den er so gut kannte und der so einzigartig Chris war, ein.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten und sich ansahen, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Chris‘ Augen waren beinahe schwarz, die Pupillen riesengroß und gleichzeitig wirkte er verletzlich und unsicher.

Er ließ seine Hand aus Chris‘ Haaren gleiten und legte sie ihm an die Wange. Und musste es einfach wissen.

„Was bedeutet das, Chris? Was bedeutet dieser Kuss?“

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er auf die Antwort wartete. Er sah, wie sich Chris mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen fuhr, bevor er antwortete:

„Es bedeutet, dass ich dich küssen möchte – immer und überall, wann immer ich möchte, ohne Grund, mit Grund, zu jeder passenden oder unpassenden Gelegenheit. Ich möchte keine Ausreden erfinden, um dich küssen zu können. Ich möchte nicht warten müssen, bis unsere Drehbücher uns einen Kuss vorgeben oder bis mich wieder ein Verrückter verfolgt oder bis wir zu betrunken sind, um es ernst nehmen zu können. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, Zach. Ich möchte das schon eine ganze Weile. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es angefangen hat, aber ich weiß, dass J.J. recht hatte – irgendwann zwischen dem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig und dem Kuss am Set hat sich etwas verändert. Je enger unsere Freundschaft wurde, je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbracht hatten, desto mehr hatten sich auch meine Gefühle für dich verändert. Aber erst unser letzter Kuss hat mir gezeigt, wie sehr ich das alles möchte – neben dir abends einschlafen, neben dir morgens aufwachen, meine Zahnbürste neben deiner. Und ich möchte der Welt nicht mehr nur mehr vorspielen, dass wir zueinander gehören. Ich möchte, dass es Realität wird.“

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen man nicht unterscheiden konnte, ob man wach war oder träumte. Und doch gab es noch einen Zweifel, eine Frage, die bisher unbeantwortet geblieben war.

„Ich bin ein Mann, Chris.“

Chris nickte.

„Das weiß ich, Zach. Und es stimmt, dass sich meine Erfahrungen bisher auf Frauen beschränken. Ich war auch ziemlich erstaunt, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber es ist mir dann doch letztendlich gar nicht so schwer gefallen zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich eben in meinen besten Freund verliebt hatte – Mann oder nicht. Und eigentlich sollte es doch am Ende auf den Menschen ankommen, findest du nicht? Und es gibt keinen Menschen, mit dem ich lieber zusammen wäre als mit dir. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Zach, in dich als Mensch. Weil uns etwas miteinander verbindet, das einzigartig ist und das ich so noch nie erlebt habe. Und sicherlich auch bei keinem anderen Menschen jemals finden würde. Deshalb will ich mit dir zusammen sein. Die Frage ist, ob du das auch möchtest.“

Chris wirkte nach diesen Worten noch verletzlicher, noch verwundbarer und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er ihm buchstäblich sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hatte. Chris hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und das beseitigte schließlich alle Zweifel.

„Gott, ja.“

Er zog Chris an sich, fühlte, wie dieser zitternd die Luft ausstieß, versuchte sich diesen Moment einzuprägen, ihn nie mehr zu vergessen, zufrieden damit, Chris in diesem Augenblick in seinen Armen zu halten – in dem sicheren Wissen, dass diesmal ihr nächster Kuss nur Sekunden entfernt war.


End file.
